


Mea Culpa

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e23 Sentinel Too, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, non-rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The image of Jim at the end of S2P1 haunted me until this was written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Jim at the end of S2P1 haunted me until this was written.

  


**This can't be happening.**  
 ****  
---  
**White and still,**  
 **Death settles like a blanket,**  
 **Bringing no warmth.**  
 **The stillness scares me most.** ****  
****  
**This can't be happening.**  
 ****  
**Heart's silence**  
 **Fills the air with accusation,**  
 **Offering no pardon.**  
 **This quiet screams my guilt.** ****  
****  
**This can't be happening.**  
 ****  
**Blue fire snuffed,**  
 **Consuming half my soul,**  
 **Relinquishing all hope.**  
 **My desperation pleads a miracle.** ****  
****  
**Don't you go!**  
  
  



End file.
